Terra: A Redemption Story
by Courier999
Summary: Justice League High Command has put Terra back into the Teen Titans. Can she redeem herself to the team? Reconstruction. Read and Review!
1. Awakening

BATMAN AND TEEN TITANS: Terra- A Redemption Story

_Batman_, _Teen Titans,_ and related characters are property of DC Comics. Pagliacci is property of Claudia Short. Banshee, this version of Oracle, and Phantom are my property.

ISSUE 1- AWAKENING

_2 years ago, Tara Markov betrayed the Teen Titans._

_6 months later, she was found in Goodsprings, Nevada- alone and confused._

_Now, the Justice League of America has sent the transport_ Normandy _to pick up a special package_…

"What exactly are we picking up, sir?" A man asked.

"Corporal Willis, information on our package was passed down on a need-to-know basis. High Command decided we didn't need to know." The man's superior answered.

"Sir, but since we're-" Corporal Willis began.

"Just because our division is an official support branch of the League doesn't mean that we're in the loop, soldier. Deal with it." The other soldier continued.

Corporal Willis sighed loudly. He looked down at his white body armor- the standard uniform of the 105th Division, a branch of the USMC that was officially part of the Justice League's support system. Basically, they were the men that the JLA sent in when a situation didn't require one of their standard members. Currently, they were just standing around inside the cargo hold of the largest aircraft built- the HST _Normandy_. Their destination was Project Sword HQ, located somewhere in the Mojave Desert. The mission briefing was simple: get in, pick up a package, and get out. Corporal Willis knew that such operations were usually anything _but_ simple.

Meanwhile, a man in an orange half-skull mask peered through a pair of old binoculars. He gave a hand signal, and then snickered to himself. This would be easier than shooting fish in a barrel…

The _Normandy_ had landed, and was about to receive the package. Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the immediate area. This seemingly confirmed everyone's worst nightmares, since the delivery picked up pace. It was then that Corporal Willis saw the "package"- a large box, about 6 feet tall by 5 feet wide. A car battery was attached to the box's back. As a joke, there was a "this end up" sign on the container's side. The box was loaded aboard the _Normandy_, which promptly took off.

Roughly 90 minutes later, the container was unloaded from the _Normandy_ to a large room in the JLA headquarters. The walls- made of reinforced tungsten steel- could withstand a bomb blast. Corporal Willis watched as the container was opened…

A beeping noise echoed throughout the room. The front of the container swung open like a coffin lid. Inside was a teenage girl wearing a black T-shirt with a large yellow "T" in the center. Her hair had fallen out. The girl staggered out of the container.

"My aching head." The girl murmured.

The Marines trained their assault rifles on the awakened girl. Just then, the guards were knocked to the ground due to a sudden earthquake.

"Fire a tranq dart! She's going out of control!" A Marine yelled.

The girl was hit by the dart. 90 seconds later, she fell asleep.

"Who…was she?" Corporal Willis asked.

"That girl is Tara Markov, aka Terra, aka the girl who sold out the Teen Titans." Another Marine answered.

Corporal Willis grimaced. Terra's betrayal had been the incident responsible for the JLA screening recruits for the Teen Titans and the League itself. It was the reason why the 105th had been increased from 50 men to 250 active Marines. And above all, it was the reason why the Titans were ramping up their security. And there he was- guarding someone who he considered to to be the most dangerous woman on the face of the planet


	2. Recovery

ISSUE 2- RECOVERY

Terra squinted in the harsh fluorescent light. Her attention turned to her immediate surroundings- apparently, she was now bound to a hospital bed.

"Miss Markov, I presume?" A man asked.

"That would be me. Who are you?" Terra mumbled.

"Carter Burnett, M.D." The man replied.

"What's going on?" Terra asked.

"You've just been awakened from 18 months of stasis. You may still feel symptoms of sudden revival- nausea, vertigo, and cramps. Hair loss is due to prolonged stasis." Dr. Burnett answered.

"Why am I bound to a bed?" Terra asked.

"Upon awakening from stasis, your geokinetic abilities went off. You were promptly sedated, and then brought to me. The bindings are for my safety in the event that your powers go off again." Dr. Burnett replied.

Terra had fallen asleep. Dr. Burnett proceeded to leave the room. He reached for his two-way radio.

"Burnett. Ms. Lance, what in blazes were you thinking?" Dr. Burnett grumbled into the radio.

"Terra? I think that she deserves a second chance." Black Canary replied.

"How convenient of you to forget that 3 years ago, Markov betrayed the Titans West. I personally think we should have pulled the plug on the stasis unit." Dr. Burnett continued.

"That's the thing, Carter. With Terra, I see an asset. You see a liability." Black Canary went on.

Dr. Burnett turned off the radio and looked out the window. The JLA had its perks, he would admit that. Working with the world's finest men and women, having nearly unlimited funds and equipment, helping to save the world time and again…it was a step up from the free clinic in Blüdhaven he had once run


	3. Training

ISSUE 3- TRAINING

"Put your soul into it, Terra!" Black Canary exclaimed to her protégée.

Terra delivered a punch to her trainer. Black Canary fell to the floor.

"The gloves are off!" Black Canary yelled.

Terra winced as a deafening screech echoed through her brain. As a reflex, Terra unleashed a small earthquake. Gravel went flying towards Black Canary. Dr. Burnett watched as the fight continued, all the while scribbling notes. High Command would have hell to pay if Terra went rogue again.

Later that day, Doctor Burnett and Black Canary were given orders to attend a meeting regarding Terra's revival from stasis. Long story short, Doctor Burnett was mortified at High Command's latest decision- reinstate Terra's status as a Teen Titan.

"Colonel Hackett, I'm quite sure that your mind has ceased to function." Doctor Burnett complained.

"I'm with Black Canary on this one, Doctor. Terra's an asset." Colonel Hackett retorted over the video link.

"Has everyone forgotten that she went rogue and attempted to murder the Titans West?" Doctor Burnett continued.

"We have not forgotten, Burnett." Another man replied.

"Mr. Levine, Tara Markov is a threat." Doctor Burnett snapped.

"Doctor Burnett, I'm not too worried about Terra going rogue again. We've got bigger problems- like Hugo Strange." Colonel Hackett replied.

"Professor Strange is serving 3 consecutive life sentences in Blackgate Prison." Doctor Burnett retorted.

"He was serving 3 consecutive life sentences." Mr. Levine piped up.

"He's out and with H.I.V.E Academy." Colonel Hackett continued.

Doctor Burnett was speechless. Hugo Strange working with the H.I.V.E Academy? That was the worst news he had ever heard.

"Strange? Can't we send in-" Doctor Burnett began.

"No. We can't even touch H.I.V.E Academy without getting sued- at least not officially." Colonel Hackett continued.

"I suppose this is why you revived Tara Markov." Doctor Burnett griped.

"More or less. We need her to go under the radar, find out what Strange is up to, and then we deal with him." Mr. Levine answered.

"So, we're using a mole as a mole?" Doctor Burnett quipped.

"Pretty much, Carter." Colonel Hackett replied


	4. Infiltration

ISSUE 4- INFILTRATION

"So, who am I again?" Terra asked.

Dr. Burnett sighed as his rental car passed over the Jump City Bridge. Why did he have the misfortune of having to conduct this operation? Maybe it was because he had laughed at Black Canary and Flash when he saw them watching a _Gargoyles_ marathon, and this was their revenge.

"Your alias for this operation is Allison Gunn. I'm playing your father, Solomon Gunn. You're a petty crook from Blüdhaven, you have geokinetic powers, and the H.I.V.E Academy has asked for you to attend there." Dr. Burnett explained.

"Why am I doing this?" Terra asked again.

"We need you to keep tabs on a new teacher at the school- Hugo Strange." Dr. Burnett answered.

A few hours later, the "Gunn family" arrived at their destination. Roughly 90 minutes later, the operation was on.

"Solomon Gunn, I presume?" A man asked.

Doctor Burnett looked up. There, in his face, was a large, muscular man with a long beard and thick glasses.

"Yes." Doctor Burnett replied.

"Professor Hugo Strange, headmaster of H.I.V.E Academy." The man continued.

_Strange? Headmaster? Nuts._ Doctor Burnett thought.

"So, you run the school?" Doctor Burnett asked, hoping to keep up the illusion.

"I do. I started 6 weeks ago, and we have had much improvement among the student body." Hugo Strange answered, almost boasting.

"I'm…thrilled to hear that." Doctor Burnett insincerely replied.

"I read your daughter's file. She will be quite at home here." Hugo Strange piped up.

A few hours later, Terra and Doctor Burnett were parted. It was only a matter of time until Strange was brought to justice


	5. Reinstated

ISSUE 5- Reinstated

6 WEEKS LATER:

"Colonel Hackett, the mission was a success." Dr. Burnett spoke into the vid comm.

"Convinced that Terra's on our side?" Colonel Hackett replied.

"No. There's a chance that she could be a sleeper agent." Dr. Burnett retorted.

"We've considered that possibility. Our decision remains clear- Terra reinstated as a Titan." Colonel Hackett continued.

"Colonel, reinstating Terra is going to open many old wounds." Dr. Burnett pleaded.

5 DAYS LATER:

Despite a petition signed by 6 members of the Justice League, Dr. Burnett, and 3 squads of the 105th Marines, Terra had been reinstated as a member of Teen Titans West.

THE NEXT DAY:

Robin went through the mail that had been sent to Titans Tower. The electric, gas, and water bills were the first to be examined. After that, fan mail. Finally, a manilla envelope with the emblem of Justice League High Command was all that was left. Robin opened it. The letter inside was a reinstatement form. An attached note from Colonel Hackett revealed everything.

Robin gawked for several seconds. JLA High Command had reinstated _Terra_? After she had betrayed them? And she had been assigned back to the team she had betrayed? How would the rest of the team take the news? Beast Boy was probably the only one who would welcome her back with open arms. And if Raven found out? Terra was presumably looking at her obituary


	6. Strange

ISSUE 6- Strange

While Robin was suffering a personal crisis, a problem was arising. This problem was roughly 6 feet tall, bald, with a black beard and an unhinged psyche. His name was Professor Hugo Strange. Currently, he was in a trailer park outside of Steel City, watching the news. The big story was "his" capture.

"They are as lacking in intelligence as I thought. My body double has fooled them. Now, I shall accomplish what Slade has failed to do- eliminate the Teen Titans." Strange mused to himself.

A specially printed deck of cards was at his side. Strange drew a card. It was a crying clown…

GOTHAM CITY:

"_Potrei fare questo per tutta la notte!_" Pagliacci shouted to her opponent.

Her opponent, a young man called Decker, dodged an incoming punch. He also wondered what had happened for him to get into where he was now- in a fight club against one of the Joker's goons. Decker blocked another punch. Just then, a stinging sensation hit him like a freight train. He looked at Pagliacci- and there she was, wielding her hidden blade.

"The play is over!" Pagliacci boasted.

Back at his hideout, Hugo Strange drew another card. It was a man in a dark jumpsuit with a domino mask…

STAR CITY:

"Freeze!" The police officer shouted.

"Sayonara, miss." Phantom told the officer.

Phantom threw a smoke grenade, leaving the officer blindsided. He then cloaked, and ran up to the ceiling. He had just succeeded in stealing the Unity Diamond, a large stone weighing roughly 90 carats. The diamond's setting was high-quality Australian gold. It had been considered an impossible heist. For Phantom, it was child's play.

Hugo Strange drew another card. It was a blonde woman…

KEYSTONE CITY:

"You want a piece of me?" Banshee dared the SWAT team.

"Banshee, you have 90 seconds to surrender." The squad leader replied.

Banshee let loose a blood-curdling wail. SWAT personnel fell to their knees. Banshee ran with $100,000 in cash.

Strange put down the cards. News clippings of the Teen Titans littered the floor. He had done his homework, as usual. He knew their weaknesses- Robin's emotions, Starfire's allergy to chromium powder, Raven's personal history, Beast Boy's immaturity, Cyborg's loss of humanity- but Terra was the one he was obsessed with.

"My dear Miss Markov, what secrets are you hiding from me? I look forward to breaking you when we meet. Even Slade was incapable of fully using you. You are to be my little harbinger of destruction…" Hugo Strange ranted


	7. Recruitment

ISSUE 7- Recruitment

In three separate cities, three different crooks were checking their emails. Pagliacci was looking for another challenger. Phantom was contacting an old friend about taking the Unity Diamond off his hands. Banshee was just looking out of habit. In all three inboxes, the following message appeared.

_To whoever receives this e-mail:_

_You have been recruited for an operation beyond your wildest imaginations. You have been observed and chosen carefully for this purpose. Report to Steel City for more information._

_Cordially:_

_Professor Hugo Strange_

Pagliacci couldn't believe her eyes. Hugo Strange? Recruiting? Report to Steel City? It was just too much to not believe.

Phantom's curiosity was stimulated. Who was this Hugo Strange? Why was he recruiting? And what perks came with signing up?

Banshee was stunned. Hugo Strange? The H.I.V.E Academy's psychological warfare expert? Recruiting? This was just perfect for Banshee's purposes.

GOTHAM CITY-

Pagliacci (current alias Marion Chambers) boarded the flight for Steel City. Her crossbow and knives had been sent ahead of her. She took her seat, and the plane took off.

_Try to look inconspicuous_. Pagliacci thought to herself.

She pulled a flight magazine up to her eyes and went incognito.

STAR CITY-

Hikaru Gõto climbed into his personal VTOL. It helped to be a legit businessman on the side. He grabbed a financial journal as the aircraft took off.

KEYSTONE CITY-

Banshee pulled her hoodie up. It was going to be a long bus ride to Steel City, but it would be worth it.

THE NEXT DAY:

The three criminals came face-to-face with Hugo Strange.

"Let's get straight to business, shall we?" Hugo Strange rhetorically asked.

"Why did you call us, Professor?" Banshee demanded.

"Miss O'Callahan- still as impetuous as ever. Anyways, your mission is simple- the destruction of the Teen Titans." Hugo Strange replied.

"And how do we take them down?" Pagliacci snapped.

Hugo Strange beckoned towards the telephone. A flash of light and electricity entered the room from the receiver.

"What'd I miss, Prof?" A woman's voice asked.

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten- you have the aid of Livewire." Hugo Strange added.

"Anything else you conveniently forgot to mention?" Pagliacci retorted.

Hugo Strange produced a series of syringes. Pagliacci gulped. Strange made an insincere grin. This would be interesting. Yes, it would be interesting indeed


	8. Changes

ISSUE 8- Changes

"Remind me why we're being flown to a park just outside of Steel City." A woman snarked.

"Raven, didn't you pay attention to the briefing? We've had reports of lightning strikes at that park." Colonel Hackett replied over the vid comm.

"And these lightning strikes deserve attention why?" Raven continued.

"First, the weather reports indicated clear skies when the strikes occurred. Second, the strikes seem too precise to be natural. Thirdly, the scorch marks aren't unlike those left by an electron discharge cannon." Colonel Hackett continued.

"Is there anyone with access to an EDC?" Terra asked.

"Apart from the military, no. Intergang may have acquired one, but Titans East drove them out of Steel City months ago. If the Steel City chapter of Intergang did have an EDC, it could be in a weapons cache. Or some stragglers are trying to make a point. Or static buildup could be causing the device to randomly discharge." Colonel Hackett answered.

"Let's review those possibilities. First off, we made a clean sweep of the are surrounding Steel City. We found no weapons caches then, so I doubt we'll find any now. Second, Intergang's Steel City chapter was mostly arrested the first time around. Any stragglers probably don't know how to operate an EDC. Finally, you said that the strikes seemed too precise to be natural. Random discharges usually aren't aimed." Raven retorted.

"Does it really matter how the lightning was produced?" Starfire asked.

The vid comm was cut off.

"All right, boys and girls- we're approaching the drop zone now. Stand by for point insertion." The pilot announced over the intercom.

The side door opened. A largish man bearing a resemblance to a robot jumped out. A small green fellow was the next to jump out- and he turned into an eagle on the way out. Starfire and Raven flew out. Inside, Robin and Terra were all alone.

"Look, I was scared and alone. I'm a changed woman." Terra almost pleaded.

"Terra, most of us have forgiven you- but you're still going to have to prove you're not working for Slade." Robin replied.

Just then, the vid comm came back on.

"It's not Slade we're worried about- it's Hugo Strange." Colonel Hackett announced.

"I helped bring Strange to justice." Terra replied.

"We flubbed. We captured a body double of Hugo Strange. He told us nearly everything. Robin, this information was supposed to be a secret- but it won't help if I lie about it." Colonel Hackett continued.

"What the hell's going on?" Robin demanded.

"We've…heard rumors that Livewire's working with Strange." Colonel Hackett revealed.

"I suspected that much. But explain to me how Livewire can cause that much collateral damage." Robin replied.

"We've also got rumors that some sort of wonder drug called TITAN is in possession of none other than Hugo Strange. We believe that Livewire has been augmented via the drug- hence the scale of the damage." Colonel Hackett continued.

Just then, the aircraft landed. Robin and Terra jumped out, and the mission was on. The first course of action was for the Titans to split into two teams- Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy for the first and Robin, Terra, and Starfire for the second.

Team 1 was the first to encounter Livewire. It was, for the record, Beast Boy's fault that Livewire managed to not only get the jump on them, but manage to fry Cyborg's primary circuits, stun Raven, and leave Beast Boy a shaking wreck. Team 2 managed to meet up directly with Hugo Strange. The professor had plans for one of his new recruits…

Pagliacci woke up strapped to a surgical bed. Hugo Strange stood over her with a syringe. The hypodermic's contents were unloaded into Pagliacci's neck. Pagliacci thrashed around. She started to grow more hair. A scream echoed through Hugo Strange's hideout.

Robin awakened to a spinning sensation. Harsh fluorescent lights shone directly into his eyes. He was being rotated in a gyroscope.

_"Good evening, Robin. This is the voice of Professor Hugo Strange. You're probably wondering how you got here. That's unimportant. You are all alone now."_ A recorded announcement played over the loudspeaker.

Robin, in an adrenaline-induced state, managed to shatter his manacles. A small piece of the chain fell into the mechanisms driving the gyroscope, causing it to foul. The Boy Wonder leaped onto the floor. An alarm went off. Suddenly, a trio of Hugo Strange's goons entered the room.

"Freeze!" One of the goons yelled at Robin.

Robin attacked the uninvited guests. A cracking noise was heard.

"Damn it! He broke my hand!" The leader exclaimed.

The other two were easy pickings for Robin. He paused for breath, and moved out. It was time to get to the bottom of this situation. Hugo Strange would pay for his actions. Just then, a blinding light caused Robin to collapse.

When he came to, Robin could barely believe his eyes- he was in a derelict warehouse. And Hugo Strange was standing right in front of him.

"So the Boy Wonder has fallen. I am not surprised by your failure…Richard Grayson." Strange gloated.

Robin gulped when he heard that. How did Strange know his real name? What else did Strange have up his sleeve?

"Hugo Strange, I presume?" Robin quipped.

"Yes. I have spent roughly three and one-half years taking your mind apart. Now, I shall see if your combat abilities are what they are said to be." Strange continued.

_I'm going to do my worst, then._ Robin thought.

"Let loose the hound of war." Strange announced.

Phantom walked in with a largish dog carrier. A female blue merel border collie strutted out.

_Something seems strangely familiar about this dog_. Robin thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Boy Wonder versus the Crying Clown." Phantom quipped.

_Wait- how did Pagliacci get turned into a dog?_ Robin thought.

"If you're wondering how I turned Paige Licciardi into this dog, I have spent the past 3 years tinkering with the formula that turned Garfield Logan into 'Beast Boy'. Among other things, I worked out the staining effect." Strange announced.

Pagliacci snarled at Robin.

"Nice girl…good Pagliacci." Robin sputtered.

This had no effect on the understandably miffed border collie- after all, how would _you_ like it if a bald man with a beard injected you with some formula that caused you turn into various animals? But the smell of cheap hair gel also was a factor for Pagliacci's foul mood. Pagliacci charged at Robin.

"Looks like I'm going to have to knock you out, little doggie." Robin quipped.

A pair of Birdarangs ripped through the air towards Pagliacci. For the next 10 minutes, Robin just kept moving to avoid Pagliacci in her new dog form. Just then, a deus ex machina occurred in the form of two of Robin's worst rogues.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." A familiar seductive voice snarked.

"Miss Isley, all is forgiven." Strange replied.

Pagliacci's barking picked up in pace.

"Strange, either you get that dog to shut up or I put it down." Poison Ivy demanded.

That did it. Pagliacci was ready to charge right at Poison Ivy, quite intent on biting her.

"Red, wait for me!" Another woman piped up.

"Miss Quinzel, shouldn't you be with your psychotic boyfriend?" Strange deadpanned.

"Red told me about her job offer from ya, Professor. I just had to tag along." Harley Quinn replied.

"Harley, do something about the dog. That barking is disturbing me." Poison Ivy ordered.

"Maybe it would help if I told you that the dog is Pagliacci." Robin snarked.

Harley ran right towards the dog, squeezing her right against her chest. If Pagliacci was capable of speech, she would have complained about not being able to breathe. By sheer chance, it was at that moment that Pagliacci turned back into her normal human form.

"_Idiota! Mettimi giù!_" Pagliacci demanded.

Robin's brain overloaded at that exact point. Just .01 seconds later, the other Teen Titans broke down the warehouse wall.

"Ah, yes, Teen Titans. The team of teenage superheroes allegedly based out of Jump City. We have dismissed that claim." Phantom snarked.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stop them!" Hugo Strange demanded.

Poison Ivy summoned a series of vines from beneath the warehouse. Starfire's starbolts cut through them like a hot blade through butter. Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg fended off Phantom and Banshee.

"Want to use the sonic boom?" Robin asked.

"I'll provide the sonic-" Cyborg began.

Robin flipped into the fray,

"-and I'll provide the boom!" Robin finished.

Robin threw thermite bombs between the two rogues. Cyborg then fired a high-amplitude ultrasound blast into the fray. Banshee and Phantom never stood a chance.

Elsewhere, Terra duked it out with Pagliacci.

"_Si combatte come una vacca!_" Pagliacci yelled.

Terra manipulated a large chunk of the warehouse wall, zeroing in on Pagliacci. A throwing knife zipping by her head distracted her, though. Lastly, Raven and Harley Quinn were locked in combat- not much of a fight.

"Hammer time!" Harley Quinn sing-songed.

"What-" Raven began.

A large mallet swung down at Raven. This was the last straw. Time for psychological warfare. Raven then proceeded to change into her demonic form. This demonic form was so eldritch that Cthulhu would probably wet himself in terror upon seeing it. Needless to say, Harley Quinn was promptly turned into a blubbering mass on the floor


End file.
